<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night in the Kinky Clink by Ruby_Nightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695839">A Night in the Kinky Clink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Nightmare/pseuds/Ruby_Nightmare'>Ruby_Nightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonnie's Blossoming [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Analingus, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Taste, Bestiality, Cleaning, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Multi, Other, Scents &amp; Smells, Smegma, facefuck, musk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Nightmare/pseuds/Ruby_Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A double feature of debauchery. Clare and Clemont are stuck in jail for the night. With their showers skipped, the two take hygiene into their own hands, or rather their mouths. A particularly negligent officer and her daughter watch from the command center, dabbling in lust that the world has tried to forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Citron | Clemont/Original Character(s), Mother Jen(Jenny) | Junior(Jenny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonnie's Blossoming [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night in the Kinky Clink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonnie stuck to the bars of Clare and Clemont's cell, stubbornly refusing to let go.</p><p>	"Nooo! I don't want to go! Do you honestly think Clemont has any clue how to court a woman? Please, Jenny? Why can't I stay? He needs my help! Just throw me in with them," shrilled Bonnie, her eyes watering like a loose faucet. Two Jennys struggled with her, prying at her waist with all their might.</p><p>	"You can't go in there because you aren't under arrest, Bonnie," reasoned one Jenny to no avail. </p><p>	"Bonnie, they have to lock things up for the night and you can't stay here. I'm sure father is getting a little worried by now. Please go home. We'll be out in a day," soothed Clemont, placating Bonnie so that she could be pulled free. She bowed her head in defeat before shooting for the bars again, her face steeped in misery. </p><p>	"Okay, Clemont. Just make sure you and Clare come straight home when you're out! I don't want to have to wait for you outside," she threatened, giving the both of them a reluctant wave goodbye. Clemont subdued a laugh, humored by how she could manage to be this childish, even as a young woman. </p><p>	The two jailbirds waved her off, reassured by Jenny that they would get Bonnie home. He let the air roll right out of him, slumping over in exhaustion once they were out of sight. </p><p>	"Don't know why you go about acting like you're fine," spoke Clare before stuffing some fresh bread into her maw. She dipped a finger into the little cup of butter provided and slapped a thick swab of it into her mouth, pouty lips sucking it clean. </p><p>	"She'll just worry more if she thinks I'm not well. Bonnie has always been really close to me, and even more so now," Clemont whined before downing a spoonful of much-needed stew.</p><p>	The two of them ate in silence for a minute, thoroughly exhausted from their shocking battle. Each of their bodies felt like they would come apart at the seams, all their marbles ready to spill out. It hurt to breathe, just as well as think, heads pounding to the ache of their bodies. </p><p>	"Pretty damn good food. I know they're not gonna let us starve, but still. And we get it all to ourselves," Clare joked. They were the only two people locked up in the spacious cell, large enough that both their teams could rest in relative comfort. Off in one corner of the cell, their teammates had huddled together into two separate piles; Steelix, Tyranitar, and Magnezone stuck to their own little clump for obvious reasons. A tarp scrapped of Poke'food lied just nearby, having never stood a chance against the voracious pocket monsters. </p><p>	"Kinda weird that it's so accomodating. Wouldn't think they'd be this trusting," puzzled Clare.</p><p>	"We're 'non-offending' criminals," yawned Clemont loudly with a stretch.</p><p> 	"This sort of thing is such a rarity that the laws aren't all that strict. I don't think anyone really minded anyway. The officers just have to make a point so that people don't get the idea that they can streak whenever they please," Clemont reflected.</p><p>	"This is all just for show. No one really gets into trouble, not after most of the Teams were dissolved. It's always a mistake of negligence these days, not malice," he finished, rubbing his chest as a throb of pain shot through. He still couldn't believe he had walked away with nothing more than a few bruises and piss soaked clothes from their battle.</p><p>	"What would you say today was? Negligence or malice?" Clare needled at him with a grin.</p><p>	"I'd say both," shot Clemont, sharing in what laughter the two of them could muster. They turned their heads down with a snicker as an officer dropped by their cell to check-in. </p><p>	"All right, you two. It's going to be lights out in just an hour. I've got some paperwork I need to get to. Can I trust that you two won't cause any more trouble?" Jenny's asked with a squint of her amber eyes. </p><p>	"Don't worry, Officer Jenny! I'll keep an eye on the troublemaker," Clare interrupted Clemont before he could assure Jenny himself. The rocker smiled wide and bright, black lipstick smeared across her face like a clown. Scarlet eyes blinked at Jenny innocently, no less alluring with that ruined mascara and eyeliner dribbled down around them. </p><p>	Jenny rolled her eyes, figuring Clare's look was attributed to some fashion trend, rather than the lurid truth of being double stuffed and cockswabbed by a couple of horny Pokemon. </p><p>	"Remember, one hour and then you two need to be down for bed," warned Jenny. She pulled a fresh pack of cards out of her uniform pocket, kind enough to toss it in for the two. Clare picked at the box and began shuffling the cards while she watched Jenny leave, wolf-whistling as she strutted down the corridor. Both arrestees leaned over to get a better look past the bars. Jenny put a little pump into her last few steps before turning the corner, riding her skirt up ever so slightly over the black tights that clung to her stocky yet feminine legs. </p><p>	Clare dealt the cards between her and Clemont, sparking a little conversation as they began a game.</p><p>-</p><p>	Jenny stepped into a cozy little command center, seating herself at her desk off to the left. Another officer sat at a terminal placed against the far center wall, surrounded by an array of monitors and various hardware that was all piled together. A hand sifted down through the fiery fur of an Arcanine resting on the floor at her side. </p><p>	"Do you think it's fine to leave them without anyone to watch? We did leave that woman with a Steelix for crying out loud," snipped Jenny at her superior. </p><p>	The officer reached lazily to a keyboard, clacking a few keys in slow order. Four monitors to her right switched to a live feed, merging to display their captives' cell. Clemont and Clare were playing a game of Go Karp, chatting in muted silence. A hand waved dismissively at the other Jenny, returning to deliver affection atop Arcanine's head. On the monitors, Clemont gave a vague glance or two towards the hidden Rotom recording, forcing the woman to raise a brow in curiosity. Seemed he wasn't as dull or dense as Bonnie liked to proclaim.</p><p>	"Clemont wouldn't allow such a thing," assured the officer, her voice dark and heavy like bitter chocolate, melting with every syllable she spoke. There was an air of lax maturity about her demeanor, compared to her younger counterpart who was still a little uptight in her youth.</p><p>	"What do you have there?" The senior questioned her junior, looking over her shoulder as the woman reviewed a small stack of papers. </p><p>	"Complaints, mostly," sighed the young officer, pulling out a pen and giving it a click. She began her arbitrary task, reading over forms that quite honestly wouldn't matter after today.</p><p>	"Just some pissed off parents, you should know how it is. People being mad about something they can't control," she followed up with a slight smirk, remembering the expressions of the crowd all too well. If there had been anyone scowling, she hadn't seen them among the crashing waves of smiles that had cheered on Clare and Clemont.</p><p>	 The older woman drew her red lips into a sharp smile, gentle wrinkles revealing age at the corner of her leery eyes. She reached over to a small box attached to the desk, flipping a switch. Voices came through dully over the room's coms, words growing discernable as she turned a dial on the box.</p><p>	Junior glanced at the woman while ticking off a few signatures and initials here and there, mindlessly buzzing through the busywork. </p><p>	"You know, considering that I don't think they're planning a breakout, that seems kind of inappropriate," she said with a grimace, overhearing the two inmates' chat intimately about their lives. She tried to let the tedious paperwork distract her, scratching loudly with her pen to little success. </p><p>	Try as she might little details came through, from Clemont's adventures with Ash to Clare's shocking upbringing as a ranch hand. The two of them were hitting it off, sharing a surprising range of similar interests. The two of them gushed about engineering and electronics, Clemont pouring over her with questions about her guitar. The senior officer narrowed her darkly shadowed eyes.</p><p>	"Don't bother putting the lights out, we'll cut 'em when they're ready to rest," hummed the vixen, kicking her shapely legs up onto the edge of her desk. The junior officer got lost looking at them for a split second, eyes eating away at her calves and peeking thighs, trimmed with out-of-this-world curves that swept like wild tides. She cleared her throat softly, snapping herself back to focus. </p><p>	"Are you sure? First, you had them skip out on their shower, and now you want to skip lights out as well? It's almost like you don't want anything regulated here," she criticized with a bit of nerve. The subordinate did her best to retain a stern countenance when the other woman faced her, looking none too amused herself. Each of them wore a scornful mask; one hid fear while the other concealed amusement. A scoff broke the tension with the senior shrugging her pointed shoulders. </p><p>	"I guess I'm just getting sloppy with all the lack of excitement," she cooed, laughing haughtily in response to the woman's seriousness. </p><p>	"Why don't you put that paperwork aside and come sit with Mama? It's not like anyone is going to tear your head off if you don't get that done this instant," rationalized the matriarch. Junior sighed, ever irked but powerless to do anything about her mother's willing negligence. She hesitantly acknowledged that she was right, looking at the stack of papers that were going to end up stored away in a filing cabinet, never serving any actual purpose.  </p><p>	Junior tossed the papers aside and rolled her chair over by Mother Jen, sinking her hand into Arcanine's coat. He swished his fluffy tail side to side, licking his chops with a contented yawn as the two women's fingers mingled close within his fur.</p><p>-</p><p>	The two inmates had spent the last half hour playing cards between their chit chat, sharing stale jokes and enjoying each other's company. Clemont didn't do much to hide his growing interest, fawning over her with an all too telling smile and glow in his eyes. She tried to play herself off as uncouth, but her sweetness came gushing through far too often. In many ways, she reminded him of Bonnie, if just a little cruder with her teasing and play, but no less a well of bottomless love. After losing one final hand Clare tossed her cards aside.</p><p>	"Okay, I don't know about you, but I need a shower. Figured we woulda been allowed one amongst all the other accommodations, but no," drawled Clare.</p><p>	"I'm not going to sleep covered in sweat and piss," complained Clare, picking her pancaked ass up from her seat on the floor. Clemont watched as her thick legs and rear came up, each luscious length of caked fat and muscle shifting down to fill out her sweatpants. With how she filled them out, they might as well have been yoga pants. Her cellmate's erection didn't go unnoticed, leaving Clemont to whimper with a tinge of fear as Clare's sole came plummeting down over his bulge. She gave it a nudge, guiding the concealed girth between her toes. Fuck, she could feel his heartbeat.</p><p>	"Oh, you know, I didn't forget how our wager really went," she rasped at him. She squished her sole in, sandwiching Clemont's cock between her foot and his thigh. He adjusted his glasses with a poke, managing to keep his composure, at least visibly. </p><p>	"I don't need anything for beating you. Besides, it wouldn't be ethical of me as a Gym Leader to hold you on such a proposition," stammered Clemont. Clare pouted her messy lips and eased off.</p><p>	"I suppose you're right. You should try abusing that power sometimes though. I think you're cute and innocent enough that most people would let you get away with it," she teased, giving him a pleasant face full of her foot. </p><p>	 A shiver ran up her spine, feeling him take a deliberate sniff. She gasped quietly and took her foot away, turning so that she wouldn't have to see whatever look was on his face.</p><p>	"Sorry, I know I must reek. That was rude of me," she puffed, trodding off to their Pokemon. Clemont grunted in pain and followed behind, figuring he could clean up as well. </p><p>	Clare knelt by the huddled mass of resting Pokemon, reaching out to stroke a hand over one Feraligatr's brawny arms. His slitted eyes popped open, focusing on Clare. </p><p>	"I know you're tired, 'Ral, but I need a shower. Help me out and I'll make sure you get a nice steak in you tomorrow," Clare promised, looking back at her soon-to-be simp with a snarky grin. Clemont narrowed his eyes at her, knowing full well what she was thinking. She blasted him with a gleeful look, giggling without remorse. </p><p>-</p><p>	Feraligatr crawled to the center of the room with Clare, flopping onto his stomach once he was told he could rest. She patted his head, producing a deep rumble in his throat. </p><p>	"Okay, let's make use of that Aqua Tail," requested Clare, taking a step back with Clemont sticking nervously to her side, the sting of that attack all too fresh in his mind. To his relief, the only thing that Feraligatr produced was a pleasant arch of water shooting up from the length of his tail, sort of like an oversized lawn sprinkler. Large droplets of water began pattering against the cell floor, swirling into a drain a few feet away. </p><p>	Clemont watching in disbelief as she started stripping out of her temporary clothes. Her mountainous tits were packed tightly in her bra, cleavage bursting from the top like baked bread puffing up in the oven. Her rounded shelf of an ass extended well past her spinal column, held barely aloft within her undergarments. </p><p>	Clare spied Clemont out of the corner of her eye, pleased to see him following along without any need for peer pressure. Then again, most people didn't need to be pressured into getting the stench of ammonia and stale sweat off of them, she guessed. </p><p>	Her heart skipped a beat when she got a better look at him, fixating on his lean muscles and creamy complexion. She felt a little jealous, noting how well-kempt he was, his skin glistening smoothly as it caught stray spritzes of water. While she had plenty going on in terms of feminine appeal, her body had been roughed up a little from years of backbreaking labor, a faint scar marring an occasional spot on her torso and limbs, no doubt from wrestling Pokemon as she had described.</p><p>	She was so distraught by the sight that she let him outpace her, crying silently as he removed his undergarments. Arceus in Heaven. Save for the glimpse during their battle, Clare hadn't ever seen a cock in person, at least to her conscious recollection...</p><p>	Clare put the side of her hand to the base of her thigh, measuring down over her plump curve as she questioned him.</p><p>	"It's not supposed to go all the way down there, right?" Clare choked. Clemont looked at her in confusion.</p><p>	"What do you mean?" Clemont asked, unaware of just how blessed he was. She flicked her wrist at him, dismissing her own question. Both bra and underwear came squeezing up and down her bountiful flesh, jugs spilling out heavily against her girthy tummy and her ass cheeks wobbling free over her thunderous thighs. A cold splash of water on her rump had her jumping on the balls of her feet, shivering as she adjusted to the temperature. That had been enough for Clemont to decide that while he might be a proud Gym Leader and role model, he was still a man. And men had needs.</p><p> 	She jumped, letting out a squeak as Clemont's hand came digging between her cavernous cheeks. Clemont pushed her under the showering water, clawing into her waist with a hand. </p><p>	"Clemont! Wha-ugh!! What the fuh-uck," Clare spat. Her foot came up, stomping down harmlessly on Feraligatr's head as he tried springing up with a snarl. She pressed in on his snout, leaving poor 'Ral to look up at her like a scolded pup.</p><p>-</p><p>	Junior spun around in her chair, ready to dash out the door.</p><p>	"Hold it right there, Junior," snapped Jen. Junior tried to lift herself, halted by the slicing pain eating into her shoulder. Her mother's notorious grip, no doubt. Junior relaxed, lest she hurt herself resisting. </p><p>	"You make it seem like they're doing something wrong," spoke Jen cooly. The vice-like grip around Junior's shoulder softened, masterful fingers massaging the pain away. Junior fell back in her chair, facing away from whatever debauchery was now on display. She could hide from the visible shame all she wanted, but little could be done about the guilt of what she heard coming through the feed. </p><p>	Clare's distraught cries crackled over the room's coms for a moment as Jen spiked the volume. Junior's thighs tensed, hands clenching in equal frustration. Sweat began to clam under her gloves, her body quivering from the sheer outrage of having to stand by while an inmate was molested under their watch. She shut her eyes when her chair was spun around.</p><p>	"You should try to enjoy this. It's not very often you get to see this sort of thing nowadays," coaxed Jen seductively. She laughed cruelly towards her daughter, leaning over to press a hand over her chest. Even under a pair of gloves, Jen's nails felt razor-sharp as they glided down Junior's uniform. Lips vented just over Junior's ear, whipping up a storm of butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>	"I'm surprised you wouldn't want to take advantage of this. I've seen your search history. You should try deleting that sometimes. Not that it matters," stabbed Jen with a vaguely sharp accusation. Junior knew exactly what her mother was talking about, broadcasting her guilt with a blush. She turned her eyes sharply to the left, avoiding the brightly lit monitors as Clare cursed over the coms, making unintelligible squeals as Clemont cut into her ass like a slice of cake.</p><p>	"Nothing to be embarrassed about, hun, given that there's nothing to find or see. If you did want to get ahold of something explicit, we both know you'd have to look in some seedy shop Arceus-knows-where, and even then hope they don't hold out on you. You would think with the internet and the material floating around that someone would have the balls to get to it. Do you ever wonder why they don't?" Jen quizzed, only to answer for her daughter. A hand squished Junior's cheeks together, forcing her to look at her mother with a pained, scrunched face, puckered lips trembling.</p><p>	"It's for the very reason that those two are actually in trouble, not with the law, but with the League. They don't realize it yet but they've stirred not one, but two Beedrill nests," snapped Jen, her tone bristling with envenomed thorns, the sort Junior knew to fear. She scooted away as the hand fell from her face. An intense aura spiked around her mother, crushing inward like a gravity well. Junior's Lucario rattled in its ball, nervous even within the relative safety of its sheltered sphere. The aura dissipated, carried along like a breeze with Jen's sigh.</p><p>	"Don't worry, I'm not mad at those two. My anger lies elsewhere, with everyone including myself. We've traded the fun of Hell for the monotony of Heaven" vented mother to daughter. She reached down to her Arcanine, urging him to sit up as her hands sank into his fiery mane. </p><p>	"People don't want to acknowledge their indulgences these days. They've collectively brushed their desires and urges under the rug along with all our other dark secrets. They know if they acknowledge one desire, they open the door to another, and then another. Eventually, the gate comes crashing down and we're thrown into an era that many have chosen to forget. I can't think of a person alive who wants that weight on their shoulders, not with the sort of pressure that the League would put on them. The very sort you're going to see put on Clemont soon," droned Jen, sinking into a pool of thought, watching dark memories swim under the surface like hungry sharks. Her eyes glazed over as she leaned down, begging for a kiss from her dear sweet Archy. His tongue, as broad as her face, stuck out with steaming saliva dripping off the tip. </p><p>	Junior turned her attention away as Jen kissed the beast's simmering muscle. A heavy sigh pressed over the lolling tongue, lips nearly blistering from their proximity to Archy's radiating saliva factory. The young officer tried to speak up, caught between the awkwardness she felt towards her mother, and the questions rattling her brain. The words kept bottling up in her throat, much too anxious to do anything other than choke on the rising syllables. She never could find the right moment to ask questions about the past, ever curious about the world that her mother had professed to be less than pristine and innocent.</p><p>	A sliver of that curiosity would soon be sated as Junior looked over, hearing her mother's chair wheel back across the floor. Jen had dropped to her knees, spoiling the big canine with overly affectionate hands that felt across every fiber of raw muscle and his fluffy patches of fur. The woman fought against the tongue plastering her face in burning slobber, biting and swallowing up the tip of Archy's fat tongue between her luscious lips. </p><p>-</p><p>	Clemont's fingers stuck slightly to the inside of Clare's enormous cheeks, catching over the grimy film that had congealed throughout the day. Clare floundered softly against him with breathy whimpers, struggling futilely against him and her own wants. Feraligatr stared up at the two, puzzled at his trainer's halfhearted attempts to flee. She'd take a step forward, only to grind back into Clemont, kissing her ass-flesh against his thighs, belly, and cock. A jab at his ribs quickly turned to a sensual caress of his torso and arm, eventually stealing his hand into hers and holding it around her stomach. </p><p>	"Just relax. I thought you could use a little loosening up. I know I'm still a little stiff from that battle," waxed Clemont with a chuckle. That couldn't have been farther from the truth given what had to have been about a foot of solid baby-making goodness fighting up against the weight of Clare's ass. His body hugged into her bodacious hump, coaxing her down to the floor and under the raining shower of cold water. She rested on her hands and knees with Clemont kneeling over her rump.</p><p>	Clare's breasts hung under her like massive udders, sensitive nipples scraping over the slick tiles of the floor. Eager hands plunged between her asscrack, prying apart the immense sea of fat. He huffed, knowing he could lose his head between those beachball sized buns. </p><p>	Clemont stuck his face into her yawning chasm off ass, glasses steaming from the humid warmth radiating off her asshole. A bouquet of foul aromas assailed his nostrils, leaving them to burn with the stink of sweat, saliva, piss, and dried Poke'cum. The smell was undescribably acrid, pitting his stomach with a hunger that he couldn't explain. His brain flared with feral impulse, rewarding him with a rush of pleasant chemicals as he drank in more of her musk. Clare muttered under her breath and tore into her bottom lip when she heard him snuffle loudly over her asshole like a pig in a trough. </p><p>	"Guh, you fucking stink. Let me help you clean up," offered Clemont, quite the gentleman. Clare tried to sound offended, instead vocalizing shock and arousal with crumbling breaths. Her own think-pan began to simmer, high on the thought of him inhaling her funk with such glee.</p><p>	Clare propped into a better position on her sturdy arms and knees, allowing her anus to be more readily accessible for her hungry cellmate. Thin matted strands of golden hair clung to the outer ring of her asshole like a halo, trailing around to a mature bush that dressed her pussy thickly. She was like a filthy slab of beef straight off the farm, primed for Clemont to cut into and enjoy, all juicy and dribbling. Cold water collected around her face as she slumped to the floor, her thoughts spilling out and swirling down the drain, winding round and round like the tongue teasing against the outside of her pucker. Clemont hummed happily, enjoying the effort he had to put in to get a single lap around her massive, puffy donut.</p><p>	A sour menagerie of tastes tingled against Clemont's tongue, making him wince and wheeze, inhaling more of the pungent odor that clung between her sweaty asscheeks and on her pubic hair. Clare slipped a shoulder to the floor, placing a hand down at her pussy to begin stirring her own juices into waters running below. The air in her lungs shot out as his tongue dived into her hot recesses. Her sphincter managed a tight grip around his tongue despite having several feet of stout Poke'cock crammed into her just earlier that day. She bumped her hips back, using his tongue to scrub clean her trash hole. </p><p>	Clemont began suffocating himself between Clare's cheeks, willing to blackout as he lapped and licked up the slimy foulness that had stuck to her skin. His hands smushed her bimbo sized buttocks together, letting it smother him as he slopped and spat over her winking ring, seldom taking a breath save for when he needed her musk fresh in his nostrils. Within her anus, his tongue flailed, taking long drags over every inch of her that he could taste, wet, and flick with his lively muscle.</p><p>-</p><p>	Junior was flush with emotions she couldn't quite express, scrunching up in her chair with visible discomfort. Her mother was just a foot or so away, snogging on the family pooch. </p><p>	"Mhm... Mom," spoke Junior quietly. Archy had the matriarch occupied with over a foot of tongue, all jammed into her drooling mouth. Jen clung tightly to the fur around the canine's neck, forcing his thick muscle into her throat with a raunchy gag. Gluck' Ach' Guuu'ghghl and other unsavory noises began slipping past their oral entanglement. Junior squirmed in her seat, bombarded by the sensory overload of perversion. A singular curiosity began chipping away at her resolve, leading her to kick subconsciously at the floor.</p><p>	Junior's chair wheeled around Jen and Archy, getting a clear view of them from the side. Her inhibitions came crashing down like a glasshouse, eyes glued on the canine's package. It was big enough that even with two hands her grip wouldn't have encompassed it, as wide as her torso, glowing red with thick purple veins that shot up around its monster of a knot. Pre dripped in thick strands upon Jen's skirt and black tights, ruining her uniform without a hint of guilt or shame from either Archy or Jen. </p><p>	Junior began looking at the door every other moment, anxious that someone would come walking in. She was driving herself mad with frustration at the thought, hopping between the devil and angel on her shoulders. Both sides of her conscious came together, commanding her to release her stress. Her mother had been right, she was just as hungry as everyone else, held back by an unspoken social contract that mattered little behind closed doors. </p><p>	Jen smiled around the tongue suffocating her as she heard her daughter's chair roll on over. Predatory eyes watched as Junior pulled her glove free, bringing her finger down into the thick soup of arousal that had poured onto her mother's lap. A cloudy strand rose with her finger, cut off by her youthful lips. She rolled the slimy pre around her mouth, savoring the bitterness that stained her palette. Junior's mouth began salivating, hungry for more after that little sample.</p><p>	She kicked out of her chair and knelt, pressing her face into her mother's lap. Junior pursed her lips, slurping the mess up like a thirsty slut. Hot strands of pre fell on the back of her cap and neck, graciously supplied by Archy. Jen knocked Junior's hat off and grabbed her by the hair, wrenching her upright. Junior pleaded silently with desperation glimmering behind her eyes, tortured by every second that she had to go without Archy's musky love on her tastebuds. </p><p>	Jen looked over to the monitors as she unbuckled her belt, her hand wetted with Arcanine's sloppy affections. She exhaled sharply, catching the two cellmates at just the right time. Clemont gave Clare a couple of hungry licks right over her shitter, making sure the filth between her cheeks had been thoroughly cleaned. The loud slap of his hand on her cheeks cut through the coms, catching Junior's attention as well. He wrestled Clare around so that he was bent over her rear, smiling towards the Rotom with a hand on each voluminous asscheek. His hands gripped into her dough and spread her taint bare, her squeaky clean asshole puffing out for the camera. </p><p>	The sight sent a jolt through both officers, their bodies oozing with the need for release. Jen kept her Junior within her grip as a free hand began tearing at her own clothing, sending a button flying. It pegged Archy right on his snout, eliciting a whimper as he scooted forward to drag his tongue up her chest. The sensation was like that of stepping out of a hot shower into the cold air, budding her skin with goosebumps. She tore away until her uniform was in tatters, the rest coming apart as Archy begged at her with clawing paws.</p><p>	"I know, baby. Momma is going to love you, with a little help from Junior here," soothed Jen, filling her daughter's cheeks with a rosy blush. Her cheeks burned even brighter when she was forced face-first into the pillar of dog-cock pointed up towards her mother. A loving kiss greeted Junior at the corner of her lips, both of their plush tiers melting over Archy's overgrown pepper with deep kisses and naughty little flicks of their tongues.</p><p>-</p><p>	"Clemont, what are you doing," stressed Clare as Clemont put her ass on display like she was a prized animal at the fair. She pressed her face into her forearm, breathing deep as 'Ral's water ran cold over her freshly cleaned asshole. Static shot between her legs, feeling Clemont gently circle her womanhood with his fingers, glazing them till they were suitably slick. She cried out in surprise when a finger suddenly popped into her, followed by another digit and then another, stirring around to beat her asshole like a batch of eggs. </p><p>	"Whoof! Cl-HMMGH!!! Clemont," she repeated gruffly, slurring her words between exhales. It became hard to think about anything other than the pressure building at the entrance to her backside, her asshole inflating into a puffy ring as it pushed and pulled over his hand with strong contractions.</p><p>	"I guess this is kind of like slapping the ring on," humored Clemont, wondering what Bonnie would think if she saw this. His face went bright with excitement as her ass clenched, fitting snugly around him like a glove.</p><p>	"See, I knew you were still tense. Let's see if I can't work some of that tension out," offered Clemont wryly. He slipped his fingers out against her intense suction and brought each digit together, stabbing firmly into her. The fingers sank slowly, pushing past her tensed ring. He formed a fist once he slipped back in, thrusting into her like the blunt cock that had already destroyed her ass once. Clare buckled forward, planking against the floor as the air was knocked right out of her. Feraligatr watched helplessly, looking into a pair of eyes that failed to register him. He wriggled anxiously against the floor, watching as his trainer was played with like a cheap silicone tube. </p><p>	The mohawk she sported lost the last of its shape under the drenching water, falling around her face and shoulders in damp yellow charged streaks. The fist in her ass began to pump steadily, sending enormous waves of fat to ripple and roll across her body. Every inch of her was in constant jiggling motion. Breathing became a chore as her insides stiffened with every exhale. As the minutes passed the rigidness faded, her body growing loose between the more controlled contractions. </p><p>	"There we go. I think you're finally beginning to relax," said Clemont despite the somewhat contrary response from her body. Her cheeks clapped tightly around his arm, tensing in unison with the clench of her entire body. Clemont began working his way further, cursing silently as her guts shifted, squelching loudly as they adjusted to his form. Hours of fitting Pepper's and Dedenne's cocks into her once pristine pucker had left her accomodating enough that Clemont could get himself in at the elbow without too much resistance. Once he was thoroughly snug within Clare's depths her body seemed to tug and suck him in rhythmically, soon translating the bodily shock into raw pleasure.</p><p>-</p><p>	Jen and Junior played hot potato with the sweltering pillar of cock that stood between them, like a banana to their sundae. Crimson and cherry red smears melted over Archy's cock, dripping like candle wax from the intense heat. Junior grew light-headed from the musky smell and visible vapors clouding her vision. The canine cock cooked them with pleasurable intensity, drawing them in like moths to burn their lips and tongues on his fleshy flame.</p><p>	They poured their depravity over the titanic canine, stealing glances at the monitors now and again to stir their arousal. Junior fell under a heated spell, slowly charmed by the show Clemont was putting on. Hands trembling with lustful intoxication began fumbling their way over Junior's uniform, ripping her articles off with feverish haste. Her now naked body collided with the throbbing red meat.</p><p>	"Oh fuck! Ooh, ahn. It's so fucking hot," cried Junior, grinding up against the monstrous length with her soft, shapely B-cup breasts. It burned against her body, making her jump and fight against her own instinct, clinging tightly against him as her body fought to pull away from the searing sting. The heat, as painful as it was, worked as an aphrodisiac, amplified by the musk that soaked the air around her, ultimately devolving her into a depraved bitch who's only thought was that of satisfaction. She gasped when met by the touch of her mother, hands wreathing around her shoulders like fine velvet to guide her to the floor. She threw her head back, sucking the air in past her lips, her mind exploding with the thought of being taken right here and now on the floor by the big studly beast. </p><p>	Jen ran her hands flush with her daughter's skin, rolling along toned curves and sporty muscle, lingering over the squishy softness of her hips and breasts. Junior fed a pair of fingers into her sopping cunt, stirring herself up as her legs reared back with the instinctual need to be bred. The sight of the monitors was overtaken by the six-foot profile of Archy rising off his haunches. Jen twitched madly, feeling Archy's hot wet nose dab at her puffy, needy vulva. Pretty pink lips peeked at him, dripping with sparkling sweat and nectar. Archy began lapping at her slit like it was his water dish, schlopping with big licks that opened her up. </p><p>	The young officer threw her head back, eyes spinning in orbit and vision flickering as her eyelids fluttered. Her pussy was being filled effortlessly by the flopping tongue, slick muscle bundling up as it rang the doorbell of her womb incessantly. A deep warmth bled through her insides, making it feel as though she might combust at any given moment, squirming against the nosy muzzle pushing between her legs. Jen lied at Junior's side, stealing motherly kisses that lasted until either one of them needed to breathe, gasping silently into one another's mouths before locking their lips again in carnal ecstasy. </p><p>	The distinct burst of red light and dazzling sound flared briefly throughout the room. Junior peered down from the gaze she shared with Jen, watching in shock as her Lucario shoved Arcanine to the side with his own inflated dog dong held in hand.</p><p>	"Lucari-OH!?" Junior screamed in ecstasy amidst her mother's lurid laughter, watching as the jealous companion stuffed himself inside those tight folds greedily. Her cries were muffled by the muzzle locking around her lips, Lucario eating every little moan that she threw up in response to his cock pummeling her cervix. </p><p>-</p><p>	Clemont fought playfully for the release of his arm, pulling against the tug of Clare's innards. Her entire body pulsed around the appendage, letting him slip slightly before sucking his arm back in, content to use his arm like a dildo. She felt complete with him inside her, like a little piece of her puzzle had been filled in. The pressure clenching around his arm grew tighter and frantic, sucking his arm forcefully, dragging it between her convulsing walls.</p><p>	She moaned pathetically, kicking a leg against the floor as her body shuddered violently, splashing the already wet floor with her orgasm. Clemont bit down on his tongue, savoring the sound of lost suction as her ass released its hold on him, his arm slipping out easily from her sputtering gape. He leaned his face in, tonguing her quivering rim. A tight force gripped his ankle, warranting him to look back. Clare had a hand around him, flexing a raw bicep that had been hidden under her soft pudge until now.</p><p>	"M-mhhmm, my turn. My turn to clean you," spat Clare after several interrupting gasps for air and sudden quakes of her persisting orgasm. Clemont let her wrestle him off of her back and onto his own, cold water perking his handsome nipples as he propped himself on his elbows. Clare thumbed over those nubs, tracing down over his lean musculature. She swore that if he lost the glasses for contacts and worked on his wardrobe he could be an honest to goodness twink.</p><p>	A smirk grew on his face as she crept down, tasting the salt on his body with flicks of her tongue. She came to a halt when she finally fell below his thighs, her brain shortcircuiting at the sight of all that meat throbbing under his thick foreskin. With no idea where to start, she gave it a kiss along the center of the shaft, astonished by just how hard it was. Plush lips pressed again over Clemont's hooded glans, feeling his cock pulsate with a life of its own. She pinched softly around his foreskin, marveling at the thick veins that ran all the way down to the base, as thick and as appetizing as the cock itself. His manhood was deceptively filthy despite its pristine appearance, having basted in piss before he had been allowed a change of clothes.</p><p>	The rank aroma permeating from under his foreskin made her gag, ripe with the sour smell of vinegar. It was so intoxicatingly pungent that she couldn't help but absorb more of it into her nostrils, fixated like a dog who had found a new scent to enjoy. Her nose flared as she sucked whiff after whiff of it down, acquiring her taste for his home brand gnarliness. In truth she had only gotten the appetizer down, having no clue just how bad the next dish would be. </p><p>	Feeling confident enough to face whatever monster awaited, she peeled his foreskin back. Thick rolls of lubricated skin bundled up past the head as she tugged it down, hitting her in the face with a wrecking ball of foulness. Her face scrunched up in absolute disgust, watching fresh gooey smegma stick to his foreskin as it went back, textured with slick globs and a thin dry layer of spent spunk that ran around the edges and underside of his swollen cockhead. It was tinged yellow and reeked of piss, a consequence of their little accident via mutual electrocution. </p><p>	Crimson eyes shot a burning glare at Clemont, watching the smug bastard smile without a care in the world. Whether she was a bitch or not was one question, but Clare certainly didn't consider herself a poor sport, unsatisfied with the idea of letting him walk away filthy after he had cleaned the ever-loving fuck out of her shitbox. Her first attempt was met with failure, slapped in the face by both the sight and smell of the partially dried cum. She put her head into the refreshing cascade of water, drawing a fresh breath. </p><p>	Most of the makeup that had tarnished her face had been washed away and smudged into the floor, revealing a stern belle of a woman now. Her eyebrows furrowed in disgust as she hooked her tongue around the underside of his cock, scraping his gunk up towards the tip where she engulfed it along with his meat, thick lips sucking with vacuum force. Noisome gags spilled over the footlong delight, choking down the raw stratum of filth that had polluted the inside of his foreskin. With the main course down, she began scraping up dessert with her tongue, scrubbing vigorous circles around his glans. </p><p>	They stared at one another, their expressions as contrasting as fire and ice as she began polishing his rod with aggressive slurps. His face came in and out of focus as she went up and down, fitting a little more of him into her throat with each trip down his length. Clare tried to reel back as she felt his cock suddenly jabbing into her throat. He was stronger than she had wanted to imagine, able to force her head down against her struggling. She took the monster dong right into her throat, giving him a couple of angered punches to his thigh. </p><p>	Clare quit her struggles, focusing on using her tongue to the best of her ability while the blackness slowly faded in. A few earnest Gluck's sputtered over the fleshy gag as Clare attempted to take him even deeper than what was possible, already kissing his stomach. A surge of movement shot her eyes open, finally relieved of the rigid cock blocking her airway. Her body naturally began sucking down oxygen, only to be foiled by her slutty brain, drunk on spoiled smegma and rancid dickmeat. The dick spilled back into her throat, Clare craving the absolute destruction of her mouth. An indention ballooned down her throat to her sternum violently every other second, deflating slowly before blowing up one final time. Clare cried tears past the water dripping down her face, feeling the cock in her throat spasm and knock against the walls of her throat, pouring fresh batter straight into her stomach. Even after sucking the excess jizz clean from his urethra she kept going, sucking and stroking him off in entranced lust. Clemont shuddered in the sensitive aftermath of his orgasm, swallowed whole again by the ravenous slut. </p><p>	Clemont gave her a sobering slap and sprung the stopper free, letting out a gush of raw bile and saliva that caked his cock. Clare began licking it all back up dutifully, whimpering like a bitch in heat as she cleaned the second helping of filth. It took a few good nudges and a shout or two, but her cellmate was eventually able to convince her to use the shower as intended. Spent and aching, the two slipped under the arch of crystal clear water, gently scrubbing each other down in a gentle embrace.</p><p>-</p><p>	Jen hit a button on one of the many consoles fitted into the terminal. There came a sharp whirr from a disc drive just to the right of the main monitor, ejecting a disc. She tucked her hands back into her gloves, taking the disc and slapping it safely away into a clear case. Deliberate steps were taken, so as not to slip in the still warm cum pooled around her twitching daughter. </p><p>	"You'll want to hold onto this. I am trusting you won't lose it," burdened Jen upon her daughter, slipping the case into the bottom drawer of Junior's desk. She walked over to a locker buried behind a stack of boxes, picking out a towel and a clean uniform. They were tossed onto the desk for when she got Junior on her feet. The younger female winced, feeling the sharp pinch of her mother's steely fingers on a cheek.</p><p>	"Go on, get to the showers, you need to wash up and head off of your shift. You've got to be back here bright and early," pushed Jen. </p><p>	"But Mom-," was all she got out before a light slap shut her up. </p><p>	"If anyone asks or says anything you tell them Mother Jen said to fuck off," ordered Jen authoritatively, spanking her daughter out the door with Lucario springing right behind her. A couple of shocked Jenny's scurried past the door as it shut, getting a dose of sharp words from Junior for their looks alone. Jen dropped back into a chair, breathing deep while she surveyed the carnal carnage spilled across the floor. She shook her head at Archy who was lying in the center of the floor, tongue lolled out, panting into his simmering stew of love. She had made sure her baby hadn't been neglected when Lucario decided to step in as alpha.</p><p>	"You're going to need a bath too. Arceus preserve me," she muttered in aggravation, managing a smile when she saw Archy's face, maw wide as he panted and eyes shut in satisfaction. </p><p>	"Good boy."</p><p>-</p><p>	Jail bars slid smoothly to one side, allowing Junior to march in, a bucket of water in hand. She came up to the pile of Pokemon, eyeing the two trainers who were snuggled against one another and Feraligatr, rather than using the beds provided to them. Adorable, and quite convenient. Iced water splashed them awake, both trainers muttering and choking as they got some of it in their mouths.</p><p>	"Morning shower, Officer Jen's orders," chirped Junior, as chipper as a morning bird.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>